As the Automotive industry moves towards connected cars and autonomous vehicles, “car hacking” or placing malware onto vehicle electronics control systems is becoming a growing concern for auto manufactures. Such unauthorized access is referred to as an “intrusion”. The methodology of detecting unauthorized access to computer networks or systems is referred to as “intrusion detection.”
While new security architectures are being developed for newer cars, these architectures will take years to implement and won't apply to vehicles already built and being built for some time.
It is desirable to provide a system and method for detecting such an intrusion for vehicles that do not have security architectures or to detect intrusions for those vehicles that do have intrusion prevention architectures when such prevention fails.